Precious
by Mechanism Unknown
Summary: Although the transformation spells were painful in their own right, the most excruciating moments were actually when he did nothing at all. Implied, one-sided Touhou/Shito. One-shot.


**Title. **Precious  
**Author. **Mech  
**Project Start.** 12/24/09  
**Applicable Genres. **Angst, I guess? More general than anything else.  
**Rating. **K+  
**Warnings. **Spoilers; shonen-ai (see below); the fact that Touhou (and I am referring to the present, squinty-eyed one) is in this should deserve a warning all on its own  
**Parings. **Implied, one-sided Touhou/Shito  
**Summary. **Although the transformation spells were painful in their own right, the most excruciating moments were actually when he did nothing at all.  
**Inspiration. **The picture on the contents page for volume 10. I'm such a sadist.

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

_Leave me bleeding on the bed  
__See you right back here tomorrow for the next round  
__Keep this scene inside your head as the bruises turn to yellow  
__The swelling goes down  
__And if you're ever around in the city or the suburbs of this town  
__Be sure to come around  
__I'll be wallowing in sorrow, wearing a frown like Pierrot the Clown  
_– Placebo, "Pierrot the Clown"

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Shito had long since lost sense of how long it had been – when one lives forever, those sort of details tend to loose meaning – since he had been laid down on the plush, canopy bed. He had even forgotten whether that action had been done by force or pure persuasion, the latter inevitably leading to the former even if it failed.

And yet, he could not shake the feeling of the warm – _warm_; a unusual feeling – body so casually curled against his own, a heartbeat vibrating against his back and even-paced exhalations ghosting against the back of his neck.

"Stop it. That tickles."

"That's a lie. Even if you hadn't lost that sense by now, you were never ticklish in the first place." An arm reached itself around Shito's body to press the tips of its fingers into the underside of his chin.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone, Touhou." The sadistic chuckle echoed in his ear.

"Biting as always, Shito-shaoye. That's what I love about you," he returned, the manipulative, teasing tone permanently coating his words. As Touhou's other hand began sifting through the long, thin strands of his hair, Shito tried fisting the silk sheets from behind the restricting talismans wrapped around his wrists. At last leaving the crook of his neck, the other hand drifted down across his chest with not quite enough pressure to stimulate what was left of his pain sensors. "You've gone quiet, shaoye. Something wrong?"

A scoff automatically passed his lips. Fingers twisted themselves in his bangs as a nose pressed into the hair on the back of his head, inhaling the cold, dry sent of death.

"Not to worry. I'll do my best to comfort you as long as I'm here."

Poised as if to cast a spell, the other hand took its sweet time in trailing two fingers up his thigh, over the protrusion of his hip bone, and across the edge of his thin torso.

"I pity the day you'll have to suffer without me."

"That day can't come soon enough," Shito muttered to himself, fully aware that Touhou probably heard him anyway, regardless of the lack of direct response.

"Remember, Shito-shaoye – as beautiful as you are, you're still a monster. I'm the only one who will ever see past that to your true beauty."

One hand slid down over his eyes; the other up to cover his mouth. Knowing Touhou would only laugh at the attempt, Shito resisted the urge to take a bite of the warm, fleshy skin.

"Close your eyes. Pretend I'm not here. Then you'll realize just how fortunate you are."

The rest of the body – _body_; not corpse – pressed itself closer against the smaller form, throwing a shiver up the latter's spine. Shito didn't need time to tell him he couldn't stand this grasp, this proximity, for much longer. As much as shook his head and pulled against the talismans, Touhou just smiled into his skin. Pain would have been a welcome relief from the discomfort.


End file.
